SERDES is short for a SERializer/DESerializer. It is the mainstream of Time Division Multiplexing (TDM) and Point-to-Point (P2P) serial communication technology. That is, multiple paths of low-speed parallel signals are converted at a transmitter into high-speed serial signals and then are transmitted by a transmission medium (an optical cable or a copper wire). At last, the high-speed serial signals are reconverted at a receiver into the low-speed parallel signals. The SERDES has the characteristics of high speed, high precision, less pins, low power consumption and the like and therefore is widely used in a modern communication chip. In a system for performing inter-board or inter-chip communication using the SERDES, it is frequent to encounter a problem that the SERDES is unstable. Such phenomenon, on one hand, may be caused by internal reasons such as a SERDES reference clock being unstable and on the other hand, may be resulted from external reasons such as the on-board routing not meeting the requirement. In a word, the data communication of the SERDES is closely associated with external conditions required by the operation of the SERDES. The external conditions such as a clock, a reset, a power voltage, a magnetic field and an electric field may have an influence on the stability of the SERDES and such influence is not utterly predictable.
However, there is no any existing effect solution in the related art to solve the problem of how to guarantee the stability of a SERDES path and provide reliable data transmission.